Huffman880
Huffman880 is a moderator of ThexHeadxNurse, and creator of Nursefam2 Bio Huffman880 Joined the stream sometime before 1,000 Followers. In his own words "I was bored one day on PS4, I decided to see what the PSLive thing was. So i scrolled and somewhere on the list I found some guy streaming Outlast. Outlast was a Playstation Plus game I downloaded, so I decided to check it out. I hopped on, really liked the stream, so I wrote his name down and asked him when he was streaming next. He said he was streaming everyday around this time, so the next day I watched, then the next day I watched, and on and on until I made a Twitch and followed him. And I've been here ever since." Time in Stream Pre-Moderator Huffman880 was in the stream near every single day, answering questions, making jokes, and "Hyping" the stream. He became a regular that ThexHeadxNurse and the moderators recognized and welcomed regularly. Continuing to attempt to be helpful and levelheaded in stream. Becoming Moderator During the 1,000 Follower Giveaway stream of Daylight, multiple people whom ThexHeadxNurse deemed worthy were "modded". Huffman880 was one such person Moderator Huffman880 maintained a daily attendance and helpfulness, though now augmented. He prided himself on being able to answer any and all questions before ThexHeadxNurse could answer them on stream, due to the stream delay. He kept the chat clean, promoted the streamer, and conversed with the chat and ThexHeadxNurse constantly, along with removing "Trolls" from the stream when needed. Leaving the stream After a certain point of maintaining the stream along with the other moderators on a daily basis, he left for a time to deal with personal problems in his life, and spend more time studying for his education. Return At an unknown time, he returned to the stream to continue his daily support of the stream, entering with "Hi, I'm new here" daily, on account of his time away from the stream. He has at multiple points been forced to leave the stream for a time, though he returned each time. Nursefam2 When the original Nursefam reached 1,000 members on Grand Theft Auto V, he created the second Nursefam to continue it on New Years Day. Personality Huffman880 generally kind and helpful to viewers, with elements of sarcasm and horsing around. However in the case of "Trolls", he is completely hostile and ridiculing, berating them for any mistake, grammatical or informational, they make before removing them from the stream, whether it be by time out, or ban, depending on severity. Upon a return and apology, he is instantly accepting and further more treats them the same as any other viewer, as if nothing had happened. He is especially welcoming to "regulars", moderators, and subscribers, due to their continued support of the stream. He has very good memory, spotting regulars and returning trolls alike. His ability to spot people using different accounts is very high, using words and names as bait, along with studying the way people type, their usernames, and "convenience" of them appearing to deduce whether or not they are an alternate account. He has said to believe in second chances, just not third and fourth ones. Phrases/Sayings * "You thought ______, you were Deceived." (When entering or returning. Reference to the SWTOR Trailer "Deceived") * "Hi im new here" (When entering) * "THUMBS! NURSE THUMBS! DO IT NOW" (when a person subscribes) * "_____" (Various emotes for various occasions) * " "____________" -_____ 201_" (When somebody makes a mistake or he finds it funny) * "You Swallow" (whenever somebody says "you suck") * "If you sub we will love you forever" (On subscribing) * "ThexHeadx_____" (When making fun at ThexHeadxNurse, for instance, ThexHeadxScrublord) * "What" *repeatedly (reference to Stone Cold Steve Austin) * "Go speedracer go" * "Holy _____ Batman" * "Come in" (when somebody tries to do a knock knock joke) * "Gotta Go Fast/YOUR TOO SLOW" (Reference to sanic/Sonic) * "I'd give you/that a solid.... Snake" (When rating something, reference to Metal Gear Solid) * "NO IM THE REAL STARKILLER" (When people do no _____ jokes. Ex: No this is patrick. Reference to The Force Unleashed II) * "Totally. Confirmed." (When jokes are made of him) * ""10/10 Like ____ with guns" -IGN" * "HUFFMAN!" (When people say each others names) * "Nurse you missed my comment." (A running gag, as ThexHeadxNurse almost exclusively misses his comments) * "Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!1!" (Reference to Metal Gear Solid) * "You've activated my trap card!" (Reference to Yu-Gi-Oh!) * "So Nurse do you have an SDK Blue-Eyes I can trade for?" (Running gag, knowing ThexHeadxNurse has no idea what he is talking about. Reference to Yu-Gi-Oh!) * "ThexHeadxVane_HM" (When Nurse does something impressive with a sniper in games) * "Seems Legit" (When somebody makes a joke towards him) * "_/10, would/would not tell again" (Rating jokes people make) * "Geh" * "Don't contradict me Nurse lol" (When he says something, and ThexHeadxNurse says something else) * "Right on" (Many situations) * "I got him/I said it first/I did on my screen" (Replying to people/removing trolls, refering to another moderator) * "SLEF/NO SLEF PROMOTING" "When he realizes he misspelled self) * "They must not have realized they were talking to a Mod" (When timing out someone who insulted him) Alternate Accounts/Trolling Huffman880 is known to make accounts in secret in an attempt to fool ThexHeadxNurse then surprise him, alerting him that he is indeed Huffman880. His most famous was DouchyMcTrollKing, where he pretended to delete Huffman880 (himself) as an elaborate gag to get revenge on ThexHeadxNurse for doing something similar to him. Another famous one is Huffbot880, which he refers to as an "Interactive Aid", using the account in unity with his account to simulate it being an AI, purely for entertainment purposes. Others Include mahffun808, which is simply a rearranged spelling of huffman880, RedEyesUDragon, do to his love of Red-Eyes B. Dragon, and SDKBlueeyes01, as a continuation of the joke of a similar nature.